


Each Other

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Angry Kanata, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Protective Kanata, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sick Nayuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Kanata saves Nayuta from gross old men and surprises him with his favourite snack because Kanata is best big bro ever T~T
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Kudos: 7





	Each Other

It had been a very extremely long day and alls Kanata wanted to do was go home back to Nayuta, throw himself on the tatty old mattress they had, snuggle up with his partner and go to sleep. The sun had long since set behind the horizon, street lamps illuminated the streets just enough for the public to see where they were going, however there weren’t many people actually out on the streets tonight so that to Kanata was a good thing.  
He wondered how Nayuta was getting on, the other had one hell of a fever when they’d woken up that morning so Kanata insisted that the younger should stay behind while he took care of whatever business they had to do. Business turned out to be quite steady, he had a bag slightly larger than the other he had brought back during the past week, the back packed with cupped ramen, chips as well as other snacks he knew Nayuta would like a lot. 

Upon arrival he called out “Hey, I’m back” to announce his return, he gently shut the door behind himself before making his way further into the building. 

He assumed the silence was just due to Nayuta being asleep since he obviously hadn’t been feeling very well, though on entering the room he realised Nayuta wasn’t on the mattress where he should have been “Nayu? Hey, where are you?” he called out, confusion the most evident for now but the longer the silence went on the more he grew worried. Nayuta wouldn’t just wonder off unless there had been a good reason behind it, maybe he had just stepped outside for some fresh air? Kanata hoped that was the case because if it turned out to not be then he would lose his shit for sure. 

Throwing the bag down onto the mattress he took off running, bolting down the stairs “Nayuta! Nayuta!” he called out loudly once he broke out onto the street his head looking from left to right.

‘Come on Kanata, if you were Nayuta why would you leave and where would you go?’ Kanata thought to himself while trying to calm his racing heart, he wouldn’t get very far if he let himself break before even trying. 

So deep in thought he almost missed the sound of someone yelping out before a group of male voices cackled loudly, that yelp… That was Nayuta. Bolting towards the source of the sound Kanata appeared at the entrance of a dark alley where a group of men had poor Nayuta on the ground with his back pressed up against the wall, the male stared up at them with wide fearful eyes and for good reason, with how poor his health was he couldn’t take these guys even if he tried. 

“You look delicious~ How about we take these off so we can see all of you~” one of the men stepped forward, crouching only to receive a kick to the face from Nayuta who glared as best as he could, he chose not to say anything but he would be lying if he said delivering that kick didn’t feel good at all.

Though it was soon a mistake when his arms were suddenly pinned down to the ground by two men a lot stronger than himself “you’d make this a lot easier for us if you didn’t do that” the man to his right hummed with a sickly smirk on his face. 

“And you’d make this a lot easier if you took your filthy hands off him” 

All eyes within the alley turned to face Kanato who bore an exceedingly angry expression, his shoulders trembled and his fists were balled tightly at his sides “don’t make me repeat myself, let him go right now” he growled, purple eyes glowing dangerously. 

The apparent leader of the group stood up with a look of intrigue on his face “aaahhh, you two are twins huh, double the pleasure double the fun~” he grinned, then suddenly he fit his hand around Nayuta’s neck and pinned him to the ground.   
The male yelped out “Kanata!” he cried, trying to kick the men away like he had done earlier but due to not feeling very well his strength faded a lot faster than he’d like “K- Kanata!” he cried out louder.   
That’s what it took for the elder to finally snap. His vision went completely red and his fist were embedding themself into the stomachs of the first two guys closest to him. He didn’t just rely on his fists however, he used his legs to knee one in the face before throwing him against another sending them both down to the ground. His teeth bared like a rabid animal, growling like one and attacking like one.   
The man handling Nayuta reached for the male’s shorts, pulling them down in one swift motion “I’ll make this enjoyable for the both UGH!-” the man’s words were cut off by an extremely raged Kanata tearing him off his brother so he could deliver a very hard punch to the face, then a knee to the gut and finished off with a swift kick knocking him to the ground.   
Nayuta had watched the entire thing with relief in his eyes, he’d been saved by the one person who always seemed to show up at just the right time to swoop in and rescue him. When the guys took off running his face was immediately taken between a pair of warm hands while a pair of eyes gazed into his own worriedly “Nayuta… are you hurt?” he asked, snatching the boy’s shorts so he could help him get them back on.   
  
“I’m not hurt, they would have done a lot more if you hadn’t of showed up when you did so thank you for that” the younger responded, coughing into his hand “I only came outside because I felt nauseous, if I had known I’d nearly get raped by some old men then I wouldn’t have even bothered” he grumbled, it was all so troublesome, unable to go outside without something bad happening. 

Kanata shook his head “come on, let’s get you back inside, I bought a ton of things for us to eat” he told him with a smile on his face, his arms slipping around the other’s frame so he could slowly help him up off the floor. 

Nayuta allowed himself to be helped up after giving a small nod, he stayed silent during the journey back to where they both resided for now. He leant heavily against Kanata for support, his legs shook just from carrying his own weight “Kana…” he grunted just as his legs gave out from under him, thankfully a set of arms caught him before he could hit the ground. 

“I gotcha, just a few more steps and then we’re there okay” the owner to the arms spoke softly, managing to get Nayuta onto his back before walking up the last few steps and opening the door to their “home”. 

Straight away Kanata walked over to plant his little brother down on the mattress in the corner, the bag of snacks still where he had left it. He made sure to get his twin settled first, then grabbed hold of the item to tip it upside down “look, I think this is the most we’ve had in quite a long while” he smiled, taking a bag of chips and thrusting them against Nayuta who grabbed them with a huff.

“Oh these are my favourite” Nayuta perked up a bit once he realised what had actually been forced into his hands, he immediately opened the bag, dipping his fingers into said bag to take a handful of chips out and stuff them into his mouth “f- fank yow Kawnata” he said around a mouthful of food. 

Ordinarily a person would scold another person for doing something deemed so rude and impolite but Kanata hadn’t seen such a happy expression on his partner’s face in such a long time that he didn’t have the heart to tell him off for talking with his mouth full of food. Instead he reached out to ruffle his hair “you eat all of them okay, I have some water here too so don’t worry about being thirsty, if we’re smart then we can make this all last at least a week maybe slightly more” he commented, taking a packet for himself to eat. 

Nayuta nodded a little while continuing to stuff his face so quickly the chips were gone after a minute, crumbs stuck to the corners of his mouth that were way too enticing to ignore and so Kanata took no shame in leaning over to lick said crumbs away much to Nayuta’s amusement “See, now you’re the only one who can do things like that, gross old men on the other hand no way” he giggled, turning his head so he could press his lips to the elder’s. 

The pair spent the new few moments exchanging kisses, touches etc. Kanata keeping in mind to be gentle but despite how sickly Nayuta was, gentle wasn’t usually his forte when it came to such things hence why a set of teeth were attacking his bottom lip and a tongue thrusted its way into his mouth. Moans were let loose between them, Kanata drinking up sounds that bubbled up from the other’s throat and vice versa.   
Eventually they had to pull away when oxygen became an issue, but they stayed close to one another via keeping their foreheads pressed together. No words were needed to be exchanged because all of what they wished to say could already be seen within the way they gazed at one another, the smiles on their faces and the lingering need to keep each other close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
